


Promise of the days to come

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They have been disbanded, that was true. But they would band together, one final time, to fulfill their late Captain's last wish.





	1. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The D will surely bring us another storm', is the saying. But it doesn't specify that the storm-bringer would be the D himself. Indeed, it could be those close to them, instead. Such is the case here. And this is just the prelude to the storm we'd inevitably bring.

**-East Blue-**

The people were gathered on the field of grass, talking about the current events. Namely, the upcoming execution of one Portgas D. Ace.

"Do you think Whitebeard would show up?" 

"Personally, I hope not. One death is better than thousand deaths."

"He wouldn't. That would be suicide. The Marineford fortress is impenetrable."

"You know, that might not be true."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the man who just spoke. He was sitting by the tree, leisurely. He wore a pair of sunglasses and warm, but cheap clothes. He had a cigar in his mouth, and his bald head was covered with tattoos.

"You see, there was a man who single-handedly destroyed half of Marineford fortress while trying to rescue his rival, Gol D. Roger, from getting executed. His name was Shiki the Golden Lion." the man took another puff of his cigarette "And this time it would be worse. Because if he went through such lengths to save the father, he would do the same for his son."

With those words, the man in question stood up.

"And I will join him in such an endeavor." the man announced "For I am Scopper Gaban, one of the final remnants of Roger Pirates!"

**-Paradise-**

Shiki the Golden Lion sneezed as the held the newest issue in front of him, scanning the news.

"Huh. Someone must be talking about me." he wiped his nose with his sleeve, absent-minded "But more importantly, they have the nerve to do something like this? Well, no, they won't! Not on my watch!"

He rummaged through the wardrobe and pulled out his favorite yellow coat, and wrapped it around himself like a cocoon. He proceeded to spread his arms wide.

"Come, my animal warriors, and aid me! We attack Marineford again!"

And as he departed the room, the newspaper he held floated down to the floor gently. And on the first page, a grinning face of Portgas D. Ace, son of the late Pirate King, was visible.

**-Sabaody Archipelago-**

"Another one!" Silvers Rayleigh slammed an empty glass on the counter

"Why are you drinking again?" Shakky asked in amusement

"Because it gives me courage to do what has to be done." Rayleigh replied smoothly

Both of them cast a glance at the newspaper lying on a nearby table. It was so innocent, and yet the news it contained were anything but.

"I suspect others are thinking the same thing. So we might as well join in." Rayleigh smiled

"You mean that you would be joining in." Shakky said dryly

"Hah, you've got me." Rayleigh laughed

**-New World-**

"It's just a temporary truce." Inuarashi announced "We need to join forces in order to do this."

"Indeed." Nekomamushi agreed "But as soon as we achieve this, our feud is back on!"

"I think that our people could hold the fort by themselves until we return." Inuarashi mused 

"It is so, brother." Nekomamushi nodded

Then, with practiced ease, the two rulers of Zou grabbed their respective weapons and sheathed them.

"Well, time to depart." Inuarashi announced gravely

"Yeah. That kid needs us." Nekomamushi added

**-West blue-**

He couldn't stop thinking about Portgas D. Ace.

He met Ace, and knew that he had a wicked sense of humor and wild partying spirit. He was a coward, and he knew as much, but somehow, it felt wrong not to help him. 

The world would be a better place if there were more people like Ace, after all.

And he couldn't forget that Ace's father, Roger, took him in when he had no one left, and thus saved him from the terrible fate that would surely have befallen him otherwise.

Now, it was his turn to repay the favor by saving Ace from certain death.

"Let's go, men!" he announced "If we could snatch Portgas D. Ace from the clutches of Marine elites, our crew will gain recognition beyond our wildest dreams!"

"Yay!" the crew responded "Let's go!"

Of course, his motives weren't that shallow at this moment, but he knew that this was the only way to convince his crew.

**-Paradise-**

Shanks looked over the newspaper, with sorrowful frown on his face.

"So......you got yourself caught, did you not?" he hummed "Guess I was too late."

_  
"Spade Pirates, eh?" Shanks quipped "You came to say hello, am I right?"_

_"Oh, no, it's not what you are thinking." the young man in front of him smiled "My name is Portgas D. Ace. My little brother used to speak about you all the time. So I came out here to thank you for inspiring him."_

_"You mean Luffy?" Shanks gave him a wide smile "Well, then, come on. This calls for a party!"_

_And so they proceeded to chug down drinks and eat like there was no tomorrow. Booze flowed freely, as the bottles changed hands with tremendous speed._

_"So, what are you planning to do after this?" Shanks finally asked_

_"I am going to rid myself of my father's shadow." Ace replied "And I'll do it by defeating the strongest man in the world."  
_

"The father you were talking about was Roger, wasn't it?" Shanks took another gulp of sake, before staring forlornly at the distance "I could never live with myself if I let a bright spirit such as yours be removed from the world, kid. And it's because of you that I am doing this, not because of who your father was."

"We're with you all the way, Captain!"

"Yeah! We care about Ace too!"

"Thank you." Shanks smiled "Glad to know that I have your support."


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the battlefield, Ace is given a test to complete. If he passes, he'll live. If he doesn't, he would perish.

Contrary to what many believed, Ace wasn't that reckless. He just didn't want to lose anyone he cared about. That was all. Which was why he was satisfied with collaborating with the Navy to arrange his own death, as long as his family remained unharmed. He stood still as Navy guards attached his chains to the scaffold. The place where he would die. Die with a smile, like a true D would. 

Because he would die today, of that he was certain. The Navy had too much manpower for the outcome to be any different. Even if someone managed to rescue him, through sheer luck, there was no way that the Navy would let him waltz away unscathed. No, they would use any means they had at their disposal to finish him off. He was a death-row prisoner, after all. 

"Um......Sengoku-san?" a Marine was clutching his knees, panting "We might have a problem......"

"What kind of problem?" Sengoku scanned the pier.

It was packed full with pirates. From legends in their own right to small-time nuisances. And every single one of them was affiliated with Roger in one way or another. Even Shiki, who was thought to be dead, was present, together with his animal army.

"Hello, Navy." Shanks greeted with a smile "Sorry for crashing your party, but you have something of value to us."

"Yeah, like Ace!" Buggy agreed "We came here to flashily get him back!"

"So bring it on, Navy bastards!" Red-Haired Pirates cheered

"So you think you can just execute the poor kid?" Rayleigh pulled out the twin sabres he kept as a memento of his days with Roger "Then I'll be your opponent as well!"

Everyone else gathered on the pier proceeded to proclaim the same thing, more or less, determination shining in their eyes.

"Dammit." Sengoku thought "We don't have enough manpower to hold both them and Whitebeard off."

Several of the Navy officers tried to do a sneak attack against Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, who blew them off while simultaneously picking their noses.

"Woah, if that's the best you Navy have to offer, then rescuing Ace would be even easier than we've initially thought." Inuarashi rolled his eyes

"Yeah! Where did your brilliant strategizing go off to, Sengoku?" Nekomamushi wondered "I mean, given the current situation, even Buggy could rescue Ace without problems!"

"Hey! I am flashily powerful!" Buggy protested

"Sure you are." Shanks' voice oozed with sarcasm 

"Buuurnnnn!" Yasopp announced, making exaggerated motions with his arms

"Okay, men!" Buggy turned around, addressing his crew "Create a flashy smokescreen, would you?"

And sure enough, a large ball was fired from the canon, colliding with the ground and making an improptu smokescreen.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone who was standing on the pier was gone.

-x-

Ace's eyes darted across the battlefield. However, none of the unexpected guests could be seen.

"Where could they have gone?" he wondered aloud

"Pssstttt, Ace." a voice whispered into his ear "I am here." 

Ace turned his head around, his eyes widening as he found himself looking at Yasopp, who was standing right behind him.

"Long time no see, Sengoku." Yasopp straightened up "I am not here to fight, I am just here to deliver a message."

He turned back to Ace, his expression softening.

"Don't think of yourself as worthless, kid." Yasopp advised "You touched many souls across the globe. The fact that we're all here, despite our differences, is a testament to that."

Ace forced himself to turn away, discomfort evident on his features.

"Don't give up hope, Ace." Yasopp added "We're getting you out of here, even if it kills us."

"That's exactly what worries me." Ace mumbled

"Oh, and before I forget." Yasopp pulled a strange metallic object from his pocket and handed it to Ace "Hold on to that, will ya? It's important that you do so for as long as you could."

And then he skeddadled.

It wasn't until he was gone that Ace realized just what he was given for safekeeping.

It was the key that opened the handcuffs keeping him prisoner.

He had no doubt that it was a test for him.

If he kept it like Yasopp requested, he'll prove it to himself and everyone else that he wanted to live. 

And he was pretty sure that this was the outcome that Yasopp and the others were aiming for.

-x-

"I have to say, you're a crafty one, Yasopp." Shanks praised

"Thank you." Yasopp grinned 

"Now it all depends on Ace." Benn Beckmann nodded "As long as he holds on to that key, we'll fight. But if he - at any point - throws it away, we're leaving."

"Then let's hope he doesn't throw it away." Rayleigh quipped 

"Let's." Shanks agreed "That kid deserves to live."


	3. Pirate Life - Episode 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku tries to make an announcement, and is interrupted. What follows is unprecedented.

Everyone watched as Sengoku strolled forward, taking his position beside Ace. He took a Den-Den Mushi from one of his subordinates, and turned around, facing the crowd. 

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make." Sengoku began "The effects that this man's execution has on the world are something none of you can imagine. Ace, tell me......"

Suddenly, the Den-Den Mushi was knocked out of Sengoku's hand, and went flying through the air. It was snatched out of the air by Rayleigh.

"Maa, Maa." Rayleigh grinned "If you are going for an interview, Sengoku, then at least do it right! Hey, Shiki, do you have the visual Den-Den Mushi?"

"Right here." Shiki, who was standing atop a portion of Marineford which was floating in the air, showed his catch of the day.

"Good work." Rayleigh vanished and reappeared on other side of Ace "Recording live in 3.....2.....1."

Shiki positioned the visual Den-Den Mushi so that it was focused on Ace.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Okama folk, welcome to 32nd episode of Pirate Life!" Rayleigh spoke into the Den-Den Mushi he held "Today we have with us a special guest! Give a warm welcome to Portgas D. Ace, the son of our very own Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and our resident southern beauty, Portgas D. Rouge!"

He placed the Den-Den Mushi next to Ace's head.

"Now, Ace, tell us something about yourself." Rayleigh prompted

"Well, there is not much to tell." Ace grinned wryly "I grew up in the kingdom of Goa, together with my brothers, Sabo and Luffy. We did what we could to stay alive, including fighting animals of the forest and bringing them back for dinner. We also scavenged from Gray Terminal and stole from rich folk in High Town so we could fund our eventual pirate journey."

"That must have been exciting." Rayleigh grinned "Could you tell us more about your brothers?"

Truth me told, this impromptu interview had a dual purpose. It distracted the Navy from both Whitebeard pirates' plans and their own plans. It also helped to rekindle Ace's desire to live.

"Luffy is a little troublemaker, even though he has a big heart." Ace recalled fondly "He is a little brother you can't help but adore. Sabo was a free-spirit, and has goal was to be free. He never succeeded in claiming it for himself. He was captured by his father, and was shot down by a Tenryuubito in an attempt to reclaim his freedom. Now, Luffy and I must carry his ideals."

"That must have been tragic." Rayleigh commented "The Tenryuubito make you want to wring their fat little necks, do they not?"

"Yeah." Ace agreed "Yeah, they do."

"You claim to be one of the carriers of his will." Rayleigh decided to get to the crux of the issue "But how do you plan to carry on his will if you are dead?"

"I......" Ace turned his head away, swallowing a lump in his throat "I don't know......"

"They are here." Shiki announced, pointing at the horizon, where Whitebeard's allies were

"Well, that wraps up our interview!" Rayleigh declared

Shiki and Rayleigh then cut the footage. Rayleigh gave Ace a sharp look.

"You'd better live, kid." he said firmly "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Luffy and Sabo.......and for all of us gathered here. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with your father, so we could make plans on how best to rescue you. See you later!"

Ace just stared at his back, eyes wide.

-x-

Sengoku was inwardly fuming. Not only did those interlopers make a mockery of the announcement he intended to make by announcing it themselves in a positive fashion, but they also stole both the normal Den-Den Mushi and the visual Den-Den Mushi in order to do so. Not only that, but they kept both Den-Den Mushi, no doubt to use in next stage of their plan.

To add insult to injury, Whitebeard's allies had shown up right under the Navy's noses, followed by Whitebeard himself shortly afterwards. He proceeded to use his ability to unleash two tsunamis upon Marineford as his declaration of war.

And then all kinds of chaos broke loose.

Shiki descended upon the battlefield as scion of revenge, and began mowing enemies down left and right. Shanks, Rayleigh, and the rest of Roger Pirates joined him soon after, jumping into the fray like hungry dogs. Then, Whitebeard's division commanders - all fourteen - decided to join the battle as well.

In fact, the only one who wasn't fighting was Ace, but his expression clearly showed that he would've helped them too if he were able to act on his wishes.

"Now." Whitebeard's voice rumbled "You just sit tight over there, Ace!"

"Yeah!" Rayleigh agreed "We've got this, kid!"

"Leave everything to us!" Shanks beamed

"Then let the war begin!" Pirates and the Navy declared at the same time.

"You all know what to do." Whitebeard, Rayleigh and Sengoku ordered their respective factions

Shiki took to the air on his floating island, hovering above the scaffold. Once the war heated up, he was to use the resulting chaos to take Ace and escape to safety. Everyone else in the alliance began to make their contributions towards making said chaos.

The war had begun.


	4. Predator and his prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin is hell-bent on executing his target. The Alliance doesn't take it well, not at all.......

Akainu moved swiftly, and with a purpose. Justice needed to be delivered, and swiftly. However, before he could take two steps towards his targets, he was struck in the neck by what appeared to be a blow-dart.

"Oh, you ended up in a most unfortunate situation, Admiral." a voice informed "You see, you are the biggest threat to our plans, with all that hatred you have for Roger and his son. That's why you had to be removed early. That blow-dart is covered with a rare poison from the New World, one which has no known antidote. You'll be dead in an hour. I'd say that I wish you good luck, Sakazuki, but that would be lying."

Everyone looked up. There, above the scaffold, standing atop of Marineford inner wall, was Yasopp, who wore a smug grin on his face. In his right hand, he held his slingshot. It became obvious that it was him who fired out the blow-dart.

"Joke's on you." Akainu said, grinning maliciously "I may hold sheer hatred for Roger and his bloodline, but my death won't change a thing. There are others who hate him just as much, and I've already sunk my claws into one of them."

The alliance watched in alarm as Akainu pulled a Den-Den Mushi from his pocket.

"There's been a change in schedule. Kill Whitebeard now, and then show the world your grudge by killing Roger's pup." Akainu spoke into the receiver "Do it now, Vortex Spider!"

"Roger that." a voice answered on the other end.

One that they all recognized.

Right on time, a figure appeared on the Moby Dick. Haruta and the others looked up in disbelief. Especially so when the figure stabbed Whitebeard with a long sword.

Because it was their ally. Or at least that's what they believed until now. Had Teach's deed led to others of that kind?

"What's the meaning of this, Squard?" they all chorused in disbelief

"Ask him." Squard spat out, pointing at Whitebeard "He betrayed us first, and he deserves to pay for that! And once I am done with him, I am coming after you, Ace! For you are the son of the monster that caused me misery beyond compare!"

Upon hearing this, Ace shrunk into himself. 

"Why don't you admit it, Whitebeard? How you deceived all of us?" Squard continued "If it weren't for Akainu, all of us would have become sacrifices for your plan, and in exchange, Sengoku would have let Ace go, together with yourself, and your main crew! You sold us all out to protect the son of the man I hate above anyone else!"

Whitebeard said nothing, and so Squard pulled out his long blade and pointed it towards the scaffold.

"But right now, I am having second thoughts." Squard's eyes narrowed "I'll repay you in kind. Nothing would hurt you more than watching your golden boy die. I'll just be doing what was supposed to happen twenty years ago!"

Having said that, Squard leapt off the boat and made his way towards the scaffold, his eyes never leaving those on top. As he watched him come, Ace bit his lip.

"Yasopp. Benn." Shanks ordered, his voice cold, and his expression carefully guarded 

"Yes, Captain!" the men in question responded

Squard broke into a run, and both of them intercepted his advance, stopping his blade with their own swords.

"Let me go!" Squard demanded "Don't stand between Spider and his prey! I'll be doing the world a favor by executing Roger's hell-spawn and putting an end to that wretched bloodline!"

"Stand down, Marines!" Akainu had enough strength for one last order "Let Vortex Spider - and him alone - pass. With the bitterness in his heart, he is the perfect executioner for Demon's child. More so than anyone we can dig up."

"If you want to kill him......." Benn was leaning against the wall languidly

".......then you'll have to go through us first." Yasopp concluded

"Let this be known." Shanks raised his sword

He was standing atop the scaffold, and no one knew how exactly he got there. 

"I, Red-Haired Shanks, Luffy's mentor and former member of Roger Pirates, pledge this sword to the service of my former Captain's son, for as long as he lives!"

A sound got his attention, and upon looking down, he noticed that Ace had curled up into a ball.

"No." Shanks said softly "I don't mean it in that way, kid. You're not dying now, or at any point in the immediate future."

"Can't you see it?" Squard's sharp voice cut through the still air "He is not worried for himself, but for the rest of you! And he is right! You should move aside and not risk your lives for a monster such as him! You don't need to die, but he does!"

"Well, then." Shanks' demeanor was as cold as steel "He'll just have to accept it, because we see the value in his continued existence, even if he himself does not."

Ace raised his head, and his eyes met Shanks'. And Shanks could see everything in those eyes. The pain, the regret, the loneliness, and the guilt.

"Don't you worry, kid." Shanks moved closer, and his arms circled around Ace's body, in a gesture of comfort. Shanks himself wasn't well-versed in giving comfort, but this was what Roger did whenever Shanks was troubled by something, so he figured out that this should work.

It was like the roles, and he - Shanks - was comforting Roger. The resemblance was clearly there, and it was painfully obvious to anyone who knew Roger or Rouge.

"Red-Haired Pirates!" Shanks announcement "Our mission from now on is to protect Ace from Squard and any other dirty trick the Navy bastards could try to get rid of him!"


	5. Between love and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fine line between love and hate. And it had just been crossed. Squardo, Ace and Shanks are caught up in the dance of life or death as a result.

_"So, you want to know about Roger, huh, kid?" a man asked "Very well. I'll grant your wish for knowledge. Roger was a real deal as much as I am a noble. He was a deceiver of the highest calliber, one that made up fantastic stories for foolish people to believe in. Even after he died, he somehow cajoled everyone into going after the treasure that doesn't exist. He made a mess for the others to sort out, and us ordinary folk are suffering for it. And his child would make an even bigger mess than one he himself had made. That child has the blood of the devil keeping them alive, along with all the sins that come with the package. It'd be better for the world if that child was never born."_

The scene changed, and he was now standing in an alleyway. A small-time gang had surrounded him. 

_  
"Roger's child would be a little monster. We all know this."_

_"Now we have things to do and places to go."_

_"And what's up with that look? Are you a part of Roger's fanclub or something?"_

_"I am his son. His son. His son." he repeated over and over in his had like a mantra, even as he pummelled the gang members into oblivion.  
_

The scene changed for the third and last time. This time, he was standing in the inn, the dilapidated floor and the dim lights giving it an eerie feel. 

_  
"Roger?" a man repeated, waving his hand in a dismissive manner "He was a fraud, and his kid would be the same. Now, scram, kid! I have important things to take care of, and you're wasting my time."_

_He didn't see it coming when the kid in question socked him on the head, hard.  
___

__Those were the memories he had to endure. Of rage he experienced in his youth, which gave way to acceptance and gave rise to self-hatred as a by-product. That self-hatred eventually became a dull pain when he met his true family. But now, that pain had returned once again. The first person to rekindle it was Teach, who betrayed what was sacred for his own personal gain. The second was staring him in the eyes, with the look filled with hatred._ _

__Squard. The brother he had valued, whom he had saved on more than one occasion, who he knew would always have each other's back and vice versa. But the past was the past, and it was obvious that Squard had changed. The man who he once knew as a brother was now trying to kill him, for his biological father's sins. Who knew that the line separating love from hate was so painfully thin. So very thin._ _

__He lifted his head, in time to see Squard advancing towards the scaffold, and then climbing the stairs. Benn and Yasopp, who were supposed to hold him off were being held up by Aokiji and Kizaru, respectively._ _

__Squard was advancing ever closer, and soon was standing above him. Squard's trusty blade, Black Lotus, was pointed downwards, ready to kill._ _

__"I think we're both aware what is about to happen, son of Roger." Squard's voice was quiet "I will offer you a swift and painless execution. Your family would be safe. As for you, you are going back to where you came from. Back to that Demon who helped bring you to this world."_ _

Memories flooded through his mind. Memories which had no place there. 

_"Hey, Ace! Wanna have another drink?!" Squard offered, thrusting a tankard of ale in his brother's general direction._

_"Yeah, sure." Ace grinned and took the offered tankard_

____He mumbled something._ _ _ _

____"What was that?" Squard narrowed his eyes at him and raised an eyebrow at the same time "I didn't quite catch that?"_ _ _ _

____"I was wondering how love can become hate so easily." he repeated slowly "How can one treat another so amicably, and then turn around and try to kill them the very next second?"_ _ _ _

____"If you are talking about you and me, then that was never the case." Squard hissed "I didn't care about you, son of Roger. You were just a sham, someone who hid his real identity from us and lived on false friendships and false camaraderie."_ _ _ _

____"Why don't you call him by his real name?" Shanks' interjected_ _ _ _

____"Because he doesn't deserve it." Squard spat "And I'd suggest you moved along, Red-Hair. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and him."_ _ _ _

____"I beg to differ." Shanks gripped the hilt of his sword "The person you are trying to kill is the child of my late Captain and my mother-figure, and the sworn brother of my little protege. As such, I am morally obliged to protect him, on the triple. Thus, this has everything to do with me."_ _ _ _

____And as he watched Shanks and Squardo clash over his very life - one trying to take it away, the other trying to preserve it - he felt himself being swallowed up by the black hole._ _ _ _


	6. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks contemplates several things and comes to an important decision.

**-West Blue, 27 years ago-**

"There he is! Get him!"

A kid, about eight years old, was running as fast as he could, clutching his loot with both hands. His most striking feature was his bright red hair. 

"That's the son of Shiro, founder of R.O.X Pirates! He is bad news!" people screamed

The young boy darted down an empty alleyway and promptly collided with another person. His precious loot was scattered all over the ground. Quick observation told me that the man he collided with was much older and taller than he himself was.

"Sorry." the older man said "I can help you gather these up."

"Thanks." the child muttered "It'd be appreciated.

"My name is Roger." the old guy introduced himself "May I know yours?"

"Shanks." the child looked away "My name is Shanks."

With the introductions over, they went about gathering the scattered loot.

"So." Roger broke the silence once the job was finished "I overheard what those people said. That your dad is Shiro, founder and Captain of R.O.X Pirates, now retired. That is quite impressive. In fact, you might just be what I need on my crew! I can help you get away from those ignorant people and their scorn, and experience everything the world can offer you, together with me and my crew! What do you say, Shanks?"

Shanks just nodded.

"There will come a time when you'll stop worrying about yourself entirely." Roger told him "Because you'll have something you'd want to protect no matter what."

And at that moment, everything changed.

**-Grand Line, 23 years ago-**

"Shanks." Rouge stood there, her hands on her hips, and storm in her eyes "What have I told you about hiding your wounds from me?"

"Not to?" Shanks rubbed his head sheepishly

"I swear, you children and your antics......" Rouge sighed dramatically

And Shanks wasn't sure whether she was referring to him or to Roger. However, one thing was for sure. Rouge was a true D, through and through.

"Now, follow me." Rouge beckoned "We need to get this treated and bandaged so it doesn't get infected. Crocus-san might suggest additional measures, so be sure you visit him at some point too."

And Shanks nodded obediently.

He didn't want to make Rouge angry.

And he honestly loved this motherly side of her.

"You'll make a wonderful mother." he noted

"Thanks." she turned her head away "Me and Roger wanted kids for some time, but we didn't have time to get around to that part yet. If we do have a baby, I predict they'll grow up to be strong. Strong enough to be our legacy, and endure everything that comes with it. And they'll have friends, lots of friends, who'll help them overcome all the hardships that life throws their way."

**-East Blue, 10 years ago-**

"Get down from there." Shanks called, worry seeping into his tone 

"No!" the young boy proclaimed "Today I'll show you that I can handle anything!" 

And Shanks and his crew watched in bewilderment as the kid took a pocket knife, and slashed the skin right under his left eye. 

"What are you doing?" they all demanded at the same time 

As Shanks watched the kid, he envisioned Roger and Rouge. 

"That kid will be my successor!" Roger boasted, puffing up his chest in pride 

Rouge only laughed quietly. 

****

**-East Blue, 7 years ago-**

It was a bright sunny day when Shanks experienced what Roger told him about for the first time.

Luffy, his adorable protege, was kidnapped by Higuma, the leader of mountain bandits, and Shanks felt the protective urge in him rise.

He went after Higuma, only to find that Lord of the Coast had eaten him already.

And now it had its sights set on Luffy.

"Back off, you overgrown sea snake!" Shanks ordered, imbuing his voice with King's Haki "And never come back!"

And the beast did, but not without taking Shanks' sword arm as a souvenir.

Still, it was okay, for he managed to protect Luffy, who was precious to him, just like Roger had said all those years ago.

**-Marineford fortress, present time-**

Shanks gaze lingered on Squard and Sengoku, before sliding down to Ace and staying there.

This was the second time he felt this kind of protective urge, and just like the first time, he would make good on it. They were both gunning for Ace, he knew that much.

"Two against one is unfair." Shanks noted "Especially if that person is powerless. But if you allow that person's powers to come out, it becomes a whole new game."

He watched as Sengoku's eyes widened in realization 

"The key!" Sengoku bellowed "He is after the key! Don't let him have it!"

"The key?" Ace repeated "I'll tell you where it is. Old guy has it."

"What old guy?" Sengoku's eyes locked with Ace's

"You." Ace quipped with a smirk

Using the momentary distraction, Shanks crossed the distance between him and Ace, who turned around as much as he could, raising one of his legs into upright position, so that he was kneeling in front of Shanks on one leg.

"I present to you, Red-Haired Shanks, the key that will open the door of the future." Ace recited dramatically

"I thank you for that, kid." Shanks replied "Door of the future indeed."

He was about to put the key into the keyhole, when Squard and Sengoku attacked. Shanks was quick to block the attacks with his sword, never letting go of the key.

Roger and Rouge took him in, and protected him from hatred and scorn, the same kind of hatred which now plagued their only child.

He would protect Roger and Rouge's son, just like they did for him.

Even if it killed him.


	7. Warrior of flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you play with fire, you will get burned.

"Let's get out of here, kid." Shanks suggested

He took Ace by the arm and the two of them vanished in a torrent of fire, reappearing on the safe ground.

"Don't let him get away!" Sengoku yelled out for every Marine to hear

Ace and Shanks moved towards the docks and the Moby Dick, mowing down any enemy unfortunate enough to get in their way. Swords slashed at the Marines with practiced ease, while a raging fire consumed everything in its path.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard made a move, shattering the ice which made his allied forces easy prey for the Marines. Squard, who was watching, sunk down onto his knees.

"Hmmmmm......." Kizaru mused "I'd say that it's against the protocol to let the prisoner scheduled for execution get away. Isn't that correct, Sengoku?"

"That is indeed the case." Sengoku agreed "My fellow Marines, listen to me! Focus all of your efforts on executing Portgas D. Ace!"

"You heard the man." Kizaru drawled, even as his body turned to light "Yasakani Sacred Jewels."

For one long, painful moment, it looked like Kizaru's attack would hit Ace dead-on.

And then, Squard was suddenly there, holding up a mirror, which forcibly dispersed Kizaru's light-based attack.

"Found it lyin' around." Squard explained "It came in handy, if I do say so myself."

"So your loyalty to your original side had returned, eh?" Kizaru drawled

"Ace, get out of here!" Squard called "The rest of you as well! I'll hold Kizaru off myself!"

"Ararara." Aokiji got up "Guess it's up to me, then. I'll freeze you solid and then break your frozen body in half. Ice tornado!"

Shanks and Ace braced themselves as the ice headed towards them, and began to swirl around them, freezing their legs and beginning to spread onto other areas of their bodies.

"Oh my." Shanks covered his mouth in mock-horror "It looks like we'll be frozen to death. If only one of us had a counter for ice-based abilities.......Can you think of anything, kid?"

"I suppose not. Guess we'll freeze to death then........" Ace pretended to think "Oh wait......there might be one thing that could save us......."

Shanks and Ace waited. And then, after couple of seconds, the ice started to melt. Soon, Shanks and Ace were free once more.

Ace wasted no time in advancing further.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Kuzan. When it's ice versus fire, fire always wins." Shanks supplied, before taking off after Ace.

-x-

Shanks had to admit that they were in a bit of a pickle.

They were surrounded by many Marines, at least a hundred, from what Shanks could deduce.

And all of them had their guns trained on Ace, ready to fire.

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me. You go and rendezvous with Whitebeard!"

Shanks sighed in relief. Shiki was here.

And so, they resumed their advance towards the Moby Dick.


	8. Demons within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you save someone whose greatest enemy is themselves?
> 
> Buggy was inspired by someone he knew to do this once more. The person in question, however, is someone no one would suspect.

The situation was not looking good, from what Shanks could see. Yasopp and Ace were with him as they peeked around the corner. There were plenty of Marines everywhere. Every escape was cut-off. The three of them moved away from the wall and made their way back to the rest of their small group. It had been decided that the smaller group would try to make a break for it and complete the rescue, while the bigger group would distract the Marines. The smaller group consisted of Shanks, Ace, Buggy, Benn, Yasopp, Roo and two Zou Monarchs. Buggy was only there because he volunteered, and Shanks had a hunch as to why. He probably expected there would be less danger involved with this unit. In fact, it was just the opposite, considering that this unit had the main target of the Marine forces with them.

"What do we do now?" Shanks asked quietly

Yasopp and Inuarashi nodded to one another.

"We have an idea." Yasopp finally said.

-x-

Marine Commodore Oliru liked his job. He didn't want to lose it. Which was why he was scouting ahead. It was supposed to be an easy job. It proved anything but when two pirates jumped him.

"You." Oliru pointed a shaky finger at Ace upon recognizing him "You are the main target......"

"Give the guy a medal." Yasopp - who was dressed in a Marine uniform - snarked "Now, will you give us your clothes? You see, Ace here is the only one who doesn't have them yet, and he needs them too."

"What makes you think I'll give my clothes to a dead man?" Oliru challenged

"Guess we'll do this the hard way, then." Yasopp sighed dramatically "Shall we, Ace?"

-x-

"It's urgent." Shanks insisted "You wouldn't want to let the prisoner escape, now would you? I suggest you let us pass, or he will get away."

Ace, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Yasopp, Roo and Buggy were crowded around him, all wearing Marine uniforms. The plan was to use them to reach the other side of the island, where civilian homes were, and then lay low there, and, if necessary, make a stand there as well.

"Very well." the officer finally agreed "You may pass."

Ace, Yasopp, Shanks, Roo and Buggy did just that, while Inuarashi and Nekomamushi dealt with the officer. They couldn't have him blabbering to others, after all. It would put the kid that everyone in the Alliance agreed was their collective godson in too much danger.

Once they could see the civilian homes, Shanks turned to others. 

"All right, this is how we'll do this. Ace, Nekomamushi and Buggy are with me. The four of us will retreat to safe zone. Benn, Yasopp, Roo and Inuarashi will be our first line of defense should anything go wrong." Shanks said "The second line of defense will be Inuarashi and me. Got it?"

Shanks accompanied his announcement with sharp look directed towards Buggy and Ace, until the men in question deflated.

"Good to see that we understand each other." he patted their backs simultaneously.

With that, Shanks, Buggy, Ace and Nekomamushi entered the abandoned house. Benn, Yasopp, Inuarashi and Roo remained outside, weapons at the ready."

"I could understand Buggy." Ace grumbled "But I can fight too."

"Yeah, fight......" Shanks gave him another pointed look "The Marines would swarm you, hoping to catch you unawares, so that at least one of them could land a fatal blow."

"That's the peril of being branded as the main target." Nekomamushi agreed, cleaning his long-sword "Part of being strong is trusting others to watch your back as well."

"You look like you are about to collapse, anyway." Shanks noted "So lie down and rest."

And Ace felt a sharp blow at the back of his neck. He felt a pair of strong arms catch him before he slid into blissful darkness.

"Thanks, Buggy." Shanks saluted, before he and Yasopp put unconscious Ace onto a bed "That was some quick thinking."

"I didn't do it for you." Buggy snapped, before his features softened "I did it for Rouge and Ace."

"I know." Shanks said "All of us did."

"Not all of us." Inuarashi noted "I am pretty sure that Shiki wants to kill him himself."

"I'd like to see him try." Shanks snorted "The Alliance will protect our almost-godson."

They all turned to look at the unconscious figure in bed. Ace's features were softer, and they made him look even younger than he was, and this in turn, increased their protective instincts.

"Makes the rest of us feel old, does it not, Shanks?" Inuarashi asked "The new generation is where hope lies."

"Indeed." Shanks hummed thoughtfully

-x-

"Good to see you are up, Ace." Shanks smiled warmly "Want to join us for tea and a game of blackjack?"

"Fair warning, though." Nekomamushi grinned "I am a pro at blackjack."

"You guys are way too relaxed." Ace mumbled under his breath, but sat with them anyway.

"Do you wanna talk about it, kid?" Shanks offered 

"It's just that......" Ace mulled over how to best put this "I don't like this. They are all out there, and there is murder on their minds, and......"

"So that's what this is about." Shanks stated "I think it's high time we addressed the real problem, rather than tiptoeing around it. I am not much of a psychologist, though......Anyone got anything......?"

Rather than saying anything, Buggy walked out out of the house, for once going with clear purpose in his steps.

"Problem?" Nekomamushi repeated.

"Ace hates himself." Shanks clarified "Or more accurately, he thinks that no one should risk their own lives for his sake."

"Oh." Nekomamushi frowned

Twenty minutes later, Buggy returned with his crew in tow.

"All right." Buggy announced "We are putting on a show. Everyone, get your asses in gear and help us put it together!"

Buggy shoved two boxes into Ace's hands.

"Bring those over here." he instructed 

"Sure, we'll help." Shanks smiled 

When others were about to protest, he silenced them.

"Buggy knows what he is doing." he whispered to them "It's the best way to help someone suffering from this kind of problem."

-x-

Finally, everything was set, and the show was ready to begin.

"Now, let's start the show." Buggy cried out enthusiastically "For the first act, I will pick three volunteers. You, you, and you."

Shanks, Yasopp and Ace stood up and joined Buggy on the stage.

"Now the first act is something that draws inspiration from something said by a certain person I knew." Buggy sighed wistfully "Someone who could appreciate good parties. I miss him."

Shanks and Yasopp covered their mouths with their hands to hide their snickers. Ace just looked at Buggy confused.

"All right. Shanks, Yasopp, install the hoop. Ace, set it on fire." Buggy instructed

Once this was done, Buggy whistled, and Richie stepped out of the tent. Buggy whistled one more time, and Richie stood up on two legs. At the third whistle, Richie leapt through the hoop, skillfully landing on the other side."

There was a round of applause, and Buggy bowed to his audience. His gaze lingered on Ace for longer, as if contemplating something, which didn't go unnoticed

-x-

"So, who is this friend of yours?"

Buggy, who was putting away the final props, looked up, started. Ace was there, a melancholic look on his face.

"Pardon?" Buggy tried to feign ignorance

"The friend who inspired you to do that act?" Ace clarified "Who was it? Must have been someone special....."

"He was indeed special." Buggy admitted "He was a party animal, and knew just what to say to cheer someone up. But, that was not his true nature. He hid his true self under his smiles. Inside, he was an emotional wreck, created by the society which made him into a pariah."

"I see." Ace replied "Well, hope he knows that you try to cheer others up, like he wanted to do for others too."

"Yes." Buggy sighed "I just wish that my tricks could cheer him up one day too. He deserves it more than anyone."

Shanks and Yasopp - who saw and heard the whole exchange - went back to the house, shaking their heads.

"Poor kid." Shanks whispered to Yasopp, who nodded "I hope he'll eventually realize that Buggy was talking about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel that there is more to Buggy than meets the eye. He and Ace clicked really well, and their friendship could have been something great, if death didn't get in the way of that. Well, here it didn't, so there. *pout*


	9. Game of wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength is subjective, and even the strongest people need to rely on others some of the time.

"Did you find him?" Sengoku got straight to the point

"No, Sir." the Marine admitted truthfully "I did find some of the pirates, but there is no sign of him. It's like he was swallowed by the Earth itself."

Sengoku thought for a while, before his expression hardened.

"Search the civilian houses." Sengoku ordered "I have a hunch that they'll be there. And if you find the target, execute him on sight. We can't take any chances."

"Yes, Sir!" the Marine saluted and went to relay the orders.

"So the it begins, Shanks." Sengoku placed his head against his arms "A game between your forces and mine, with Ace's life at stake. I wonder which side would be the winner......?"

-x-

"......and he was a real riot, your dad was." Shanks recounted the tale with an easy-going grin

"You sure?" Ace frowned "The people back home said he was nothing short of a demon and a monster, and the same went for his children."

"They were his enemies." Shanks said dryly "Did you really expect them to tell you anything resembling the truth?"

"Well, when you put it that way, trusting them was kinda dumb." Ace agreed

"Anyway, the bottom line is that you are not your father. You are you, and you need to realize that." Shanks looked Ace straight in the eye "True, some of us came here because of Roger, but most of us came here because of you."

Ace opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Yasopp and Benn burst into the house, panicking.

"The Marines are searching the houses!" Yasopp announced breathlessly

Ace grew pale and dropped the piece of meat he was holding. Shanks' eyes narrowed.

"Is there an extra exit from the house?" Shanks inquired quietly

"Not one we know of." Yasopp replied, also quietly

Shanks mumbled something under his breath.

"Then we'll just have to take a stand, right here and now. We won't let them have their way."

"Ace. We're going upstairs to play card games with the lads." Inuarashi smiled "Come join us?"

"Yeah." Shanks nodded "You guys go and have fun."

"Yeah." Yasopp nodded as well "Leave everything to us."

"But I want to fight too." Ace frowned "I......"

His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head, and he fell backwards, into Benn's waiting arms.

"I'll carry him upstairs." Benn said casually "You guys deal with the Marine bastards."

-x-

"What brings you here, gentlemen?" Shanks looked at the Marines with a winsome smile

"Drop it, Red-Hair." Garp snapped "We know you are hiding him."

"Garp." Shanks' eyes narrowed "You are the one person I hate more than anyone."

"Oh?" Garp raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

"Yes." Shanks said without missing a beat "You chose the corrupted system over your own. Where is your loyalty to your family?"

"Are you really any better, Red-Hair?" Garp deadpanned "You are protecting him because you see him as the extension of his father - the man who saved your life once - just like everybody else does."

"No." Shanks shook his head "That's how the delinquents and ruffians in Goa see him. Small fries which can't see the bigger picture. Me and my crew see him for who he really is. Isn't that right boys?"

"He is loyal to his brother." Yasopp grinned

"He is dedicated, and charismatic." Roo hummed thoughtfully 

"He is a party animal." Buggy supplied "As witnessed by yours truly."

"And we all agree on one thing." Shanks released a blast of King's Haki "We ain't letting you take his young life."

-x-

"Now, tell me what's really bothering you." Benn handed Ace a cup of tea

"It's just......." Ace sighed "That I hate having others fighting and risking their lives for someone like me. I want to fight too."

"It's hard to let go of ingrained beliefs." Benn took a sip from his cup "But let me tell you something. Our lives are our own to risk as we'd like."

"Then mine is too." Ace replied quickly

"Well said." Benn gave him an amused smile "But you must understand that it's not wrong to back out and let others help. Even the strongest people need to rely on others to watch their back."


	10. Hope of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance takes a stand. However, Akainu has some plans of his own.

The seagulls flew through the skies, without a care in the world, not caring about things happening down below, or the troubles people faced in the material world. Standing on the balcony, and observing them fly, were Benn Beckman and Portgas D. Ace.

"So that's what it's like to be free." Ace extended his hand towards the sky, and a seagull landed on it without fear "I never paid much attention to them, but it must be nice to have freedom without worrying at all."

"Well, maybe you could." Benn leaned against the railing with his whole body 

Ace joined him, wordlessly pointing down, where battle was raging.

Shanks was in the middle of the fray, mowing down the enemies left and right. Buggy was launching sneak attacks against them when he found an opening. Yasopp was standing on top of the building nearby, hitting the Marines from the distance. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi were on the defensive, blocking the entry into the house.

Suddenly, a Marine managed to slash Shanks' side, giving him a rather deep cut. This caused both Shanks and Ace to wince, although it was for different reasons. Then, Shanks looked up. His eyes met Ace's, and he grinned.

Ace said nothing, as he went back inside, Benn following.

-x-

In the main plaza of Marineford, Sengoku, Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru were talking among themselves in hushed voices.

"I'll get it done." Akainu smiled "Count on me, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. I'll get 'im killed, even if it's the last thing I do."

"I trust you will." Sengoku "Excluding myself, you're the strongest Marine out there. Aokiji and Kizaru will back you up, just in case. Now, go, and finish the job!"

"Understood." Akainu saluted

Aokiji and Kizaru mimicked the gesture, before all three of them departed. 

"All right." Akainu adjusted his hat "You know our orders. We can't let him live, no matter what."

-x-

"Shanks." Lucky Roo tapped his Captain's shoulder.

Shanks followed his crewmate's hand. He frowned. Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru had arrived. He looked up at the balcony. Ace and Benn must have noticed them too, for they were no longer there.

"Right. New plan." Shanks turned to his group "Stall them until Benn and Ace make their getaway, and don't let them catch on."

"Understood." the group said in tandem

"Glad you are here." Aokiji greeted

"Unfortunately, we're hard pressed for time." Akainu grinned "So we'll wrap this quickly so that we could go after our real target."

"Rich." Buggy commanded "You know what to do."

The mountain lion forced its way through the Marines, before disappearing into the distance.

"Well, then." Shanks smiled "Let's dance."

-x-

It didn't take Richie long to catch up with Benn and Ace. It cut them off, lying on all fours, offering them to ride it.

"Well." Benn smirked "Let's do it.

He and Ace sat down on Richie's back, grabbing his fur for balance as the animal stood up on all four of its legs. 

Once they found their balance, Richie took off down the narrow street.

"This is fun." Ace smiled with delight "Too bad it won't happen again."

"Maybe it will." Benn gave him a small smile

"You know that I am a dead man, right?" Ace stared into the distance

"You don't know that." Benn frowned a bit "Don't give up hope just yet."

"All three admirals, the Fleet Admirals and hundreds of Marine elites want me dead." Ace deadpanned "I know when the odds are stacked against me."

"At least ten legends of the old era want you alive." Benn pointed out "And don't you forget that."


End file.
